whispers in the dark
by Simca90
Summary: hay cosas que cuando no las puedes decir te lastiman... pero lo que mas lastima es lo que no quieres ver. -completa-
1. Por que me pasa esto?

**hola!**

**bueno esta es la segunda mini historia de 4 que estare publicando, esperoq ue les guste y este esperando sus comentarios**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:-**

**Lucy pov:-**

Por que, por que justo en el día que decido confesar mi sentimientos tiene que pasar esto?

Al llegar al gremio me derrumbe en silencio, no quería creer que lo que estaba pasando frente a mi, era un mal sueño uno donde ya me tengo que despertar.

Pero OH sorpresa no es un sueño si no una cruel realidad, una donde yo me quedo sin poder hacer absolutamente nada.

El gremio todos estaban celebrando e incluso escuche como los felicitaban era algo que ya se esperaban de tiempo atrás, incluso yo tontamente pensé que podía estar a su lado.

Lu-Chan que te sucede?:- se acerco Levi a mi

Yo..yo… me tengo que ir:- di media vuelta no podía verlo sonriendo tontamente al lado de Lissana.

Por que creí que natsu me amaba como yo a el, soy una tonta y sin perder el tiempo empecé a empacar mis cosas.

En eso escuche que alguien golpeaba la puerta

Lucy estas bien:- no quería abrirle, pero quería llorar quería tener el consuelo de una amiga así que decidí abrir la puerta

Cana:- me solté a llorar amargamente en sus brazos y ella me abrazo en silencio dejándome llorar por horas poco después llego Levi y Erza a mi casa.

Lucy toma:- me ofreció cana un vaso con un líquido amarillo oscuro

No te preocupes se llama tequila y sirve bastante bien para el mal de amores:- me dijo ella mientras le servia a las demás

Gracias chicas:- les dije pues su presencia me reconfortaba

Y entonces tomamos hasta caer

Paso cerca de una semana, desde que natsu y Lissana se habían hecho novios, no había querido salir de mi habitación para nada, mi mente no me dejaba pensar con claridad, las chicas iban a visitarme, así que decidí continuar con mi vida.

Bueno por eso esta el dicho que dice:- si amas algo déjalo ir si regresa es que es tuyo si no nunca lo fue,

Así me dirigí al gremio preparada para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

Lucy que bueno verte por aquí:- me dijo mira sonriente

He, si bueno he venido por una misión:- dije pues necesitaba dinero para la renta

En eso Levi se acerco a mí

Lu-chan ya estas mejor?:.- me pregunto sorprendida por que por fin decidí salir de mi cuarto

Si, he venido por una misión, necesito pagar la renta:- le sonreí

Ya veo, puedo acompañarte?:- me pregunto con cautela

Gracias pero necesito estar sola:- le dije de manera calmada

Comprendo, pero me alegra que estés mejor:- me dijo Levi con una sonrisa dándome ánimos

Si:- le sonreí y fui a escoger una misión sencilla, examine todas la misiones hasta que encontré una que me pareció, así que fui a informarle a Mirajane que tomaría esa misión, todo hasta ese momento iba saliendo bien, pues nadie había hablado de Natsu y Lissana.

Al llegar a mi cuarto note que ya estaba empacadas todas mis cosas, aun no entendía mi propia reacción, estaba muy claro para mi que quería salir volando de ese lugar y olvidarme de todo pero aun así yo debo de ser fuerte.

Tome una porción de mi ropa y me aliste para mi viaje, tome mis llaves mi látigo y Salí para la estación de trenes

Hey luce.- escuche una voz conocida detrás mío al llegar a la estación, trate de ignorarla y compre mi boleto de salida cuando el me tomo del hombro haciendo que me volteara a verlo

Natsu:- dije con una sonrisa fingida

luce, ya estas mejor?:- me pregunto con esa enorme sonrisa

He?, ah, eso, si, ya estoy mejor gracias:- le dije pues es imposible que el lo sepa

A donde vas?:- me pregunto y yo mire algo desconcertada

A una misión:- le conteste no quería entrar en detalles

A una misión y te vas sin nosotros?:- me dijo el buscando a happy con la mirada

Bueno es que no quería molestarte, a demás es algo fácil:- mentí

En serio?:- me dijo el con una mirada de reproche

Si, no te preocupes voy a estar bien:- trate de sonreír parecer normal pero estoy segura que mi sonrisa se vería triste, después de todo no es fácil charlar con el tipo que amas cuando el ya tiene novia y solo te ve como su mejor amiga

Déjame acompañarte:- me pidió serio, después de todo tal vez si se dio cuenta de algo

No, voy a estar bien así:- le volví a insistir para que no fuera

Natsu!:- entonces vi a Lissana buscándolo y una vez que nos vio se acerco a el y lo beso frente a mí, como probando de que ella había ganado

Así que me di la vuelta y me dirigí al anden a esperar mi tren, estaba apunto de llorar cuando sentí que me tapaban los ojos

A donde crees que vas sin mi:- me quede estática en mi lugar y casi no pudiendo de contener las lagrimas

Que haces aquí?:- le pregunte con cautela

Pues somos un equipo así que no vas a hacer misiones sin mí:- me contesto seguro

Por que estas siendo así?:- le dije débilmente

Así?:- se escuchaba confundido y yo cansada

Haz lo que gustes:- dije la verdad no tenia ganas de nada aun que tal vez mi codicia me llevo a este punto, en las misiones es donde por lo menos podía estar a su lado

Así ambos a bordamos el tren y por alguna razón happy no había venido con nosotros, estábamos solos el y yo, en una misión para recuperar un anillo llamado Alier según la descripción en el cartel era un anillo de oro blanco con grabados de cómo si fueran rosas y al centro tenia incrustada una lagrima de sirena o al menos eso se decía en los rumores, aun que en otros decían que era una perla.

Así me embarque en mi viaje con natsu quien tuve que arrastrar al llegar hasta que se sintió bien, en todo el viaje no habíamos dicho nada y tampoco deseaba que lo hiciéramos, me sentía realmente incomoda y deseaba en verdad que happy estuviera aquí.

Al llegar lo primero que hice fue buscar a la persona que solicita la misión y me dio los detalles de donde y quien posiblemente tendría la joya, al salir de ahí seguimos sin decirnos nada.

Era tarde así que buscamos una posada en la cual pasar la noche, el problema fue que no habían habitaciones separadas así que compartiría habitación con el, es que acaso dios me odia?.

Por lo menos no compartiría la cama con el eso me daba un pequeño consuelo, la tensión entre ambos era obvia ninguno decía nada hasta que el hablo

Que te sucede Lucy, has estado muy rara estos días:- me dijo ya estando en la habitación

No me pasa nada:- ahí estaba yo tratando de hacerme la fuerte

No me mientas:- y por fin natsu exploto

Y que quieres que te diga?:- grite pues yo también estaba en mi propio limite mental

Lo que sea, me haz estado evitando, dime que te pasa Lucy:- me dijo con enfado

Que me pasa y tu me lo preguntas:- dije entonces vi la ventana abierta no quería responder y natsu no ayudaba, no podía decirle que lo amo!.

Por que no te entiendo Lucy, me citaste hace unos días y no apareces, voy a buscarte a tu casa y estas enferma sin querer ver a nadie, que quieres que piense Lucy, me preocupas:- me dijo acercándose peligrosa mente a mí

De verdad te preocupo?:- dije con ironía

Si me preocupas:- me contesto mientras que se acercaba más y más a mí, la presión me estaba matando, así que me arme de valor y salte por la ventana desde un tercer piso, en ese momento ya no quería dar mas explicaciones e hice que fleuve détoiles me bajara.

Salí corriendo hasta perderme, no quería darle explicaciones a natsu, el no tiene por que saberlo este es mi dolor y no quiero que el lo sepa y se mortifique por mi culpa, se que estoy siendo egoísta y caprichosa pero en verdad no quiero que lo sepa no quiero que vea que me muero de celos que estoy llena de tristeza y que soy una mujer codiciosa

Cobarde, eso es lo que soy, miles de pensamientos atraviesan en mi mente, nunca antes me había sentido a si de mal, es que el amor tiene que doler, por que me pasa esto a mi tan desdichada estoy destinada a ser, entonces escuche una voz que me llamaba

Lucy, Lucy:- aquellos susurros en la oscuridad me estaban llamando

Y yo acudía a ellos como un codero siendo llamado por su amo, hasta llegar a un lejano lugar, había un lago, algo brillaba con intensidad, era tan irresistible que camine hacia el sin pensarlo y en el agua esa suave voz me envolvía.

Tu que sufres por amor, dime si quieres ser feliz?:- me hablo, si bien era cierto esa voz me hizo recordar todo lo que había pasado, entonces mis recuerdos empezaron a verse reflejados en el agua.

Empezando desde mi infancia, cuando conocí a natsu y lo bien que lo pasábamos, después cuando fui salvada por natsu una y otra vez, haciéndome sentir especial, cuando fuimos a edolas y el regreso de Lissana, yo sabia que ella era especial en la vida de natsu por que fue su primera amiga en el gremio.

Después vi como parecíamos estar juntos cuando, me consoló en la muerte de mi padre, cuando me alentó en la batalla contra Flare y nuevamente cuando fui salvada por el, tenia la esperanza de que realmente el sintiera lo que yo sentía por el, parecía que en verdad el pudiera sentirlo, pero en ves de eso sentí el dolor de irnos separando poco a poco de una manera muda e imperceptible.

No se en que momento fue, pero el día que yo al fin había aclarado lo que sentía, me sentí nerviosa y apenada, pues me había dado cuenta de algo importante, al principio trate de actuar normal y que tal vez te dieras cuenta y me pidiera ser su novia pero, como conocía natsu, pedí el consejo de las chicas y llegamos a la conclusión que lo mejor era que yo me confesara.

Pero por alguna razón el se estaba viendo seguido con Lissana, no le vi nada de malo así que no lo pensé mucho y le cite a medio día en el lago donde suele pescar con happy, pero paso el tiempo y no aparecía era tarde así que mejor fui al gremio, a buscarlo para llevarme la sorpresa de mi vida.

Ahí estabas en medio del gremio gritando a los cuatro vientos que Lissana es tu novia, por que, por que pude ser tan tonta, al recordad esa escena y lo feliz que te veías sentí que mi corazón se volvía a romper y desde el fondo de mi corazón lo desee con fuerza.

Si ese es tu deseo pequeña te lo concederé y me vi envuelta por aquellas aguas llevándome al fondo cayendo lentamente, hasta que todo era una completa oscuridad.

Cuando desperté estaba en el hotel y ahí estaba natsu

Que estoy haciendo aquí?:- dije aturdida pues no comprendía lo que había pasado

Lucy estas bien:- entonces el me abrazo y yo solo no supe que hacer

Entonces una voz en mi mente sonó. "recuerda pequeña, solo tienes 3 días."

Si, natsu:- y correspondí su abrazo

Que me paso?:- le pregunte y el me miro con asombro

Pues no lo se solo te encontré desmayada cerca de un lago junto con esto:- me dijo mostrándome el anillo que teníamos que recuperar

Ah!, que bien ahora podemos regresar a casa y cobrar la recompensa:- le dije y el parecía un poco confundido a si que al amanecer fuimos a la casa del cliente y lo entregamos y seguido de eso el señor pago y nos dio un bono por la rapidez del trabajo.

Parece que ya estas mejor:- me dijo natsu y yo voltee a verlo con una sonrisa

Si, es que ya tengo para pagar la renta:- le dije y ya no pudimos decir más, por que al subir al tren natsu la mayor parte del tiempo iba inconciente.

Cuando llegamos a magnolia bajamos y fui directo al gremio, pase el mayor tiempo con las chicas acomode mis cosas, al día siguiente mis cosas estaba debidamente empaquetada ahora evitaría que nadie lo supiera, pues era parte del trato para que mi deseo se hiciera realidad.

Por la tarde fui al gremio y pase la mayor parte del tiempo con todos incluido natsu y Lissana.

Lucy veo que estas mucho mejor:- me dijo Erza acercándose a mi con su rebanada de pastel

Si, disculpa por haberte preocupado Erza:- le dije apenada

Esta bien:- me dijo ella como si nada

Lucy, te leo las cartas?:- me dijo cana al verme

Por que no?:- le dije yo

Sobre que quieres saber, ah ya se veré si vas a tener novio:- dijo alegremente

Entonces saco tres cartas y su expresión cambio:- me miro y luego me dijo

Sabes estoy muy ebria creo que mañana lo Hare:- dijo ella pasándose la mano por la cabeza

Esta bien:- le sonreí y no dije nada

Después todos estaban borrachos en el gremio y toda la culpa es de cana como siempre que emborracho a natsu y compañía, Lissana se llevo a natsu lo vi partir con ella.

Suspire y sonreí triste, esta noche hablare con el maestro y cuando todos se habían ido me senté ha hablar con el maestro, pues tenia que ser hoy de lo contrario no lo vería mañana pues tenia una reunión con el consejo y partirá esta noche

Lucy que sucede?:- me pregunto curioso

Maestro bueno pues, no se como decirlo:- estaba nerviosa como le podía decir

Solo dímelo querida:- me dijo el transmitiéndome confianza

Quiero dejar el gremio:- le dije sin rodeos

Por que?:- me pregunto era lógico

No tengo una razón valida para hacerlo, amo el gremio y estoy orgullosa de poder formar parte de el, pero no me puedo quedar:- le dije en verdad no quería dar explicaciones largas

Estas segura?:- fue lo ultimo que me pregunto

Si, maestro:- le dije con una reverencia

Si esa es tu decisión, no te puedo obligar a quedarte:- entonces el maestro retiro la marca del gremio de mi mano

Muchas gracias por todo:- le dije y el sonrío

Te deseo que te valla bien a donde quiera que vallas Lucy:- me dijo el finalmente y yo Salí de el gremio, lo mire una ultima vez desde el exterior**, **extrañaría este lugar.

Regrese a mi cuarto y saque un escrito y tres pequeñas notas que le deje a la casera para que si venían alguna de mis amigas se las entregara.

Al salir el sol llego mi carro de mudanzas y envíe mis cosas a la casa que me dejo mi difunto padre en alcalifha, me pasee en el río por ultima vez y fui a casa de natsu para verlo por ultima vez.

Quería pasar desapercibida pero con natsu eso es poco probable

Lucy que haces aquí tan temprano:- me dijo el, cuando me vio

Pues yo estaba paseando por aquí, así que pase a visitarte:- mentí otra vez

Que bien, tengo que entrenar:- me dijo natsu mirándome

Ey natsu podemos ir a pescar un rato?:- le pedí

Que buena idea Lucy:- así que en lugar de ir a entrenar fui a pasar la tarde con natsu en el lago, me divertí muchísimo.

Te sucede algo Lucy hoy te vez diferente?:- me dijo examinándome con la mirada

Tu crees?:- le dije nerviosa y sonrojada por la cercanía

Si, sabes tengo la sensación de que no te volveré a ver:- me dijo el

Y si fuera así, me extrañarías?:- le dije inocente

Pero tu no te vas a ir a ningún lado Lucy, por eso no te voy a extrañar:- a veces no se de donde sacaba tanta confianza

Tienes razón:- le dije no se que estaba esperando

Pero si eso sucediera, la verdad no se que haría.- me dijo algo pensativo, bueno era algo considerando que es natsu

Ey natsu, sabes lo que quería decirte esa vez:- le dije mirando como el sol estaba marcando el atardecer

Que Lucy:- me dijo mirándome fijamente haciendo que mi corazón se alborotara amenazando con salirse en cualquier momento

Yo.. Quería decirte algo realmente importante ese día, pero no llegaste:- le dije algo melancólica

Enserio y por que no me lo dices ahora:- me dijo tan tranquilo como siempre

Natsu sabes lo que yo quería decirte ese día…:- pero el destino se empeñaba en que no lo dijera por que escuche como Lissana corría gritando el nombre de natsu

Sabes me tengo que ir, no quiero interrumpir:- el me miro e iba a decir algo cuando me fui corriendo en la dirección opuesta de donde venia Lissana

El día estaba llegando a su fin y no sabia lo que me pasaría exactamente, pero me aleje lo mas que pude de natsu y del dolor que me provocaba el saber que estaba con ella hasta llegar al río y por instinto me subí a un bote de color blanco que estaba ahí.

Y fui através del río hasta que el anochecer llego y la luna llena coronaba el cielo, tan resplandeciente mientras mis ojos se cerraban lentamente.

* * *

**y bien les gusto?**

**jejejeje ahora si nos leemos luego **

**att:- simca90**


	2. La desaparicion de lucy

**hola!**

**bueno estoy contenta de que les guste esta historia asi como tambien de sus comentrios, gracias por ponerlos entre sus favoritos, kyaa me emociona aun que se que aun me falta mejorar les agradesco que me lean con mis historias deprecivas como estas X9, asi que me gustaria saber sus teorias de lo proximo que podre hacer en esta historia.**

**Guest:-me alegra muchisimo que te guste mis historias me emociona tener comentarios tuyos, asi que no te desperes y aqui te traigo el segundo capitulo de esta linda hitoria.**

**niixuiix:- me podras creer que solo se me ocurrio, es como la sirenita jejejeje bueno no tan asi, asi que te dejo para que disfrutes este capitulo =)**

**Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan:- es bueno tenerte por aqui! ya tenia rato que no leia tus comentarios, asi que aqui esta el capitulo y espero que te guste**

**azulkg:-tienes razon esta es una triste historia, pero hay que darle unos coscorrones al tonto de natsu XD, jajaja no pero bueno es incorregible en mi imaginacion jajaja asi que te dejo que descubras que pasa en este capitulo y espero tu comentrio ;D**

**bueno ya no los entretengo mas y espero que disfruten de este capitulo:**

* * *

**Capitulo 2:-**

**La desaparición de Lucy**:

**Natsu pov:-**

Lissana que sucede:- le dije al ver su rostro agitado

Cielo, te he estado buscando por todos lados:- me dijo ella tomando aire

Que pasa?:- le dije pues algo de lo que me fuera a decir por alguna razón no me agradaría

Natsu, Lucy ha desaparecido?:- dijo Lissana con preocupación

Que?, Lissana no juegues conmigo Lucy se acaba de ir:- le dije señalando por donde se había ido

Has estado todo el día con Lucy?:- me grito

Si y ella no ha desaparecido se acaba de ir:- le dije no se por que tenia que decir tal cosa

Sabes que me dejaste plantada?:- me volvió a gritar

Lissana, sabes que, voy a buscar a Lucy:- le dije molesto y me fui, por alguna razón Lissana se molestaba mucho que hablara con Lucy, mujeres no las entiendo de verdad quiero a Lissana pero a veces creo que he cometido un error.

Así que me fui en dirección a su casa, la verdad es que me preocupa Lucy se veía triste, desde aquella ocasión, sin embargo parece que esta mejor, aun que ha! No se estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

Así que al llegar a donde vive Lucy, entre por la ventana y me encontré con algo que no me imaginaba, la habitación estaba completamente vacía, no había nada, así que rápidamente busque el aroma de Lucy.

Busque desesperadamente por todos lados hasta llegar al gremio empuje las puertas y lo primero que hice fue preguntar

Alguien ha visto a Lucy?:-entonces se acerco mira

Natsu, cana Levi y Erza han ido a buscarla:- respondió tratando de serenarme, pero tenía una urgencia de encontrarla, así que Salí del gremio, a seguir mi búsqueda toda la ciudad olía a ella,

Era desesperante, busque por todos lados hasta el amanecer, era como si Lucy se la hubiera tragado la tierra pregunte en la estación de trenes busque en el muelle del río, y explore todas las salidas de magnolia cuando Erza se me acerco.

Tranquilo natsu ya la encontraremos:- me dijo tratando de calmarme

Entonces escuche a Levi gritar:- Erza creo que ya se donde puede estar:- dijo pero al acercarse me miro con recelo y le entrego un papel a Erza

Ella abrió los ojos y su expresión cambio de preocupación a una totalmente seria, Levi natsu vallan a descansar.

Que?:- dije yo ahora no podía hacer lo que me decía

Si no lo haces es tu problema, pero por la tarde salimos a alcalifha:- dijo Erza de una manera seria

Lucy esta ahí?:- dije yo emocionado al saber que no estaba desaparecida

Erza, lo vas a llevar?:- dijo Levi preocupada

Si, será bueno que se disculpe con ella:- dijo finalmente tomando rumbo a fairy hills

Todo era repentino que ni siquiera lograba entender que era lo que pasaba, pero le hice caso a Erza no podía precipitarme como siempre e ir a ver a Lucy, en verdad no se que he hecho mal,

**Levi pov:-**

Al llegar a alcalifha la sorpresa fue grande al encontrar la casa donde Lucy había enviado sus pertenencias, pero estaba completamente desabitada, solo habían dejado las cosas ahí, no había rastros de Lucy en ese lugar hasta ahí habían acabado nuestras pistas.

Natsu se desespero y la fue a buscar nuevamente, por toda alcalifha pero nada, regresamos al gremio, desanimados, algo parecía diferente y vi a cana sentada en la barra frente a una botella intacta

Sucede algo:- dije pues se veía decaída

Lucy dejo el gremio:- dijo con pesadez

QUE!:- grite por la sorpresa

Sabía que algo raro estaba pasando cuando no pude ver su futuro, pero cuando regreso el maestro nos contó que Lucy había dejado el gremio la última vez que la vimos:- suspiro y yo me quede congelada ante sus palabras

No puede ser:- cana tenia razón, pero en sus notas solo había dejado un pequeño mensaje personal a cada una.

Mi nota decía lo siguiente:-

Para mi querida Levi McGarden:

Discúlpame por no despedirme de frente, pero te deseo que seas valiente y le digas a esa persona lo que sientes, sabes que yo no tuve la oportunidad y salí lastimada pero es mejor decirlo antes de que te lastimen hasta el punto de no poder revertir el daño

Se valiente Levi-chan, te quiere tu amiga

Lucy hearthfilia

Tan solo recordar me daban ganas de llorar, así que no quería que se quedara así, ella estaba lastimada por natsu y el muy tonto seguía con Lissana, yo también llegue a creer que natsu podía querer de la misma forma a Lucy, ¿como me pude equivocar?.

¿Como no me pude dar cuenta que tan lastimada estaba mi amiga? , Lucy solo espero que estés bien, mis días iban pasando buscando pistas junto con cana, Erza y Gray mientras que natsu se mantenía al margen puesto que su relación con Lissana no iba muy bien a últimos días

Pasaron 2 años y no teníamos la más minima noticia de Lucy por ningún lado, en todas las misiones que tomábamos nos dimos el tiempo para buscarla pero era tan desalentador que poco a poco iba perdiendo las fuerzas.

Enana:- eso había bastado para que lo mirar con furia

Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me digas así?:- me voltee a verlo

Te he estado hablando desde hace rato y tú no me prestas atención:- se quejo

Disculpa es que estaba pensando:- le dije y el me miro como siempre

Estas pensando en la coneja verdad?:- me dijo el mientras que me abrazaba

Si, por que no la podemos encontrar?:- me escondí en su pecho para llorar

Tranquila, amor, estoy seguro que la vamos a encontrar:- me dijo mientras que me acariciaba mi cabeza dejándome llorar por la impotencia que sentía, Lucy era más que una amiga para mí es como una hermana, la extrañaba tanto que cuando leí la novela que me dejo me di cuenta de algo importante, algo que nunca habría tomado importancia.

La historia trataba de una chica que tenia todo, todo lo que pudiera desear menos el amor, en la obra hablaba de cómo ella se había enamora y sufrido pero una frase o mas bien varias frases me llama totalmente la atención a lo largo de la obra.

Todas ellas las fui marcando como si se trataran de las pistas que me había dejado, tal vez ahora estaba obsesionada con encontrarla pero tenía que saberlo pues estaba en deuda con ella.

"te amo son dos simples palabras pero que son difíciles de pronunciar"

"Te ame y por eso conocí la desesperación"

"solo deseo que seas feliz, aun que yo me desvanezca en silencio…"

Esa ultima frase con ella acababa su novela, pero que habrá querido decir con ello, de lo único que estamos seguros es de que Lucy esta viva, pero seguimos sin poder encontrar su paradero.

Gazille y yo regresamos, al gremio tan ruidoso como siempre, estaba algo deprimida cuando, se acercaron Yet y Droy a mí con gran velocidad alejándome del lado de mi novio.

Levi-chan tenemos noticias:- dijo Droy algo nervioso mirando a los lados

Que sucede?:- pregunte confundida al ver su actitud

Es sobre Lucy:- dijo calmadamente Yet

Están seguros?:- les dije

Si, queremos que nos acompañes:- dijeron misteriosamente mientras que Gazille los miraba atemorizándolos

Esta bien amor, te veo más tarde en casa:- le dije mientras salía en compañía de mis amigos

Y bien por que no querían decírmelo en el gremio?:- dije confundida pues todos sabían que estábamos buscándola

Es algo delicado Levi-chan:- dijo Droy

Que sucede por que tanto misterio?:- dije pues ellos normalmente no son así

Pues veras… haz oído hablar de los rumores que se corren por todo Fiore:- me dijo Droy jugándose las manos

Mm Algo que tiene que ver con una chica que aparece en medio de lagos y ríos?:- dije confundida pues últimamente se habla de ello seguido

Si ese:- me dijo Yet

Es que hemos tenido oportunidad de verla:- me dijo Droy

Y la mujer que aparece se parece a Lucy:- me dijo Yet

Pero no estamos seguros de que sea Lucy:- me dijo Droy

Es que esa mujer no era rubia sino que tenia el cabello negro pero si la miras de frente en verdad se parece a Lucy:- me dijo jet

Ya, veo… pero cabe la posibilidad que sea ella:- dije pensativa pues la idea no es descabellada, pero como….

Gracias chicos, investigare esto:- dije pues de dejarlos y dirigirme a investigar los sucesos relacionados con la chica del agua, o por lo menos a si le llaman pues no importa donde sea mientras halla agua aparece.

Leyendo encontré la pista principal, se dice que una voz suave te llama y luego puedes apreciar a un hermosa joven caminando en el agua, pero cuando intentas acercarte una inmensa barrera de agua te repele y ella desaparece.

Entonces encontré otra historia que podría relacionarse

Pase varias noches investigando hasta que encontré una historia que coincidía con la última misión que había ido a realizar Lucy, el anillo de Alier.

El problema real es…

**Natsu pov:-**

La misión fue todo un éxito:- me dijo happy volando a mi lado

Si, ahora vallamos por algo de comer!:- le sugerí pues mi estomago reclama el alimento

Nee, Natsu crees que Lucy este bien.- escuche como mi mejor amigo la mencionaba haciendo que uno de mis mayores pesares me asaltara nuevamente

No lo se happy:- dije tratando de evitar el tema

Hoy se cumplen dos años desde que Lucy desapareció:- me dijo el pensativo

Compremos un gran pescado:- le dije para que olvidara el tema

Aye! Sr.:- notando su mirada entristecida

Al llegar al mercado del lugar buscamos la pescadería y compramos los pescados que comeríamos el día de hoy.

Dos años, ya es bastante tiempo sin encontrar a Lucy, pero seguro ella estará bien , después de todo es fuerte, aun que no entiendo por que se fue sin despedirse, al pensar en ella me da un dolor en el pecho y siento un vacío inexplicable,

Lucy:- dije en un susurro

Tu también la extrañas verdad Natsu?:- me dijo happy haciendo que me reprendiera a mi mismo, por pensar en Lucy,

Pero que tenía esa mujer que desde que se fue no he parado de pensar en ella!:- dije pensando pero no me di cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta

Es que Lucy te gusta:- me dijo happy con ese tono que normalmente encuentro gracioso, pero hoy era irritante

No, ella era nuestra nakama y quiero que me explique por que se fue sin despedirse:- le dije con el ceño fruncido y caminado a zancadas.

Solo es por eso Natsu?:- me dijo el con un tono indiferente

Los silencios entre happy y yo eran prolongados después de nombrar a Lucy, pero no podía evitar sentirme enojado cuando hablamos de ella.

**Happy pov:-**

Desde que Lucy se marcho he visto triste a Natsu, pero el aparenta estar bien, hay noches que lo escucho que la nombra en sus sueños, a decir verdad Natsu sigue sin aceptar de que Lucy era importante par el.

Aun que tampoco entiendo por que Lucy tomo una decisión tan drástica como dejar el gremio y desaparecer así como así.

Hey Happy creo que le propondré matrimonio a Lissana:- me dijo de la nada

Mejor no:- conste para fastidiarlo

Que?, por que no?:- me dijo el mirándome seriamente

Por que tu quieres a Lucy tonto, pensé en decídelo pero es mejor que el mismo lo reconozca entonces le dije:-

Por que tu tienes que encontrar primero a Lucy para que sea la madrina:- le dije a ver si captaba

Lucy, la madrina es no es buena idea Happy:- me dijo el mirando a la lejanía

Por que?:- dije yo esperando una respuesta de parte de el

Por que?, no lo se solo se que no es buena idea:- me dijo el con cierta desesperación

Sabes natsu desde que Lucy desapareció siempre estas así:- le dije con decepción

Así como, soy yo mismo:- me dijo el con enojo

No eres el mismo, cuando Lucy estaba con nosotros siempre sonreías:- termine por decirle

Pero ella ya no esta:- dijo haciendo que el silencio fuera frío e incomodo

Ella ya no esta:- se dijo así mismo mientras seguía caminando

Pero en ves de ir a comprar el pescado terminamos en un lago lejos del poblado al que íbamos inicialmente

* * *

**y bien les gusto?**

**bueno chicas, ya saben que me gusta leer sus comentarios, es por el bien de la historia, por lo que son importantes sus reviews , les gradesco que me pongan en favoritos,asi que les mando un fuerte abrazo de oso y un gran beso**

**jejejeje ahora si nos leemos luego **

**att:- simca90**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola!**

**hoy publicando como loca jajajaja el por que pues estoy de buen humor, bueno como dije en otro de mis fisc, esta cerca el dia de mi cumpleaños a si que estare haciendo pequeños concursos en 3 de mis fics los cuales publicare hoy, asi que esten pendientes para ganar un fic de un one shot con su pareja favorita o como participes de ella.**

**azulkg:- si lo se, pero asi tiene que ser para que despues aprenda su leccion jajajaja ya veras **

**kanami-kaname:- incorregible en mi imaginacion jajajaja esperoq ue me digas que te parecio este capitulo**

**miner1144:-muchas gracias, me encanta leer tus reviews asi que espero que te guse tambien este capitulo}**

**pao dranel:- me alegro que te guste y aqui esta el capitulo **

**yukatsuXD:- ya esta aqui la conti espero que te guste jaajaja, aun que la verdad yo siento que me falta mucho por mejorar, pero gracias por los animos.**

**bueno ya no los entretengo mas y espero que disfruten de este capitulo:**

* * *

**Capitulo 3:-**

**Levi pov:-**

Desde que Lucy se marcho había aprendido muchas cosas, sobre todo el hecho de alentara con unas cuantas palabras a mi criterio Lucy es impresiónate, gracias a los ánimos que ella me dio hoy tengo al amor de mi vida a mi lado y en algunos meses mas nos casaremos.

Estoy segura que Lucy se alegraría mucho saber eso y se alegraría mas al saber que Erza y Gerald se ven con frecuencia, aun que no pueden estar juntos como una pareja normal, ellos son realmente admirables por que conservan ese amor a pesar del tiempo y la distancia.

Su desaparición y su carta hizo que mas de uno reflexionara en el gremio, por eso Gray, Erza, cana, elfman y algunos mas tomamos sus palabras en serio y nos han cambiado la vida y por ello nos sentimos agradecidos con ella.

Ahora muchos tiene una opinión diferente de Lucy a la de cuando estaba en el gremio, ahora comprendían por que Lucy no tenía novio y se irritaba con facilidad, simplemente era libre, honesta consigo misma y era ella misma, no fingía ser nada de lo no era.

Por eso ella es realmente sorprendente, lo que ahora me preocupa es traerla de regreso, por eso esa deuda que tengo con ella quiero que ella sea feliz, como lo soy ahora.

Después de varios días de investigación fui al gremio.

Chicos tengo una pista:- les dije a Erza, cana y Gray

En serio?:- dijo con emoción cana

Si, aun que no estoy seguro de que sea ella es mejor que nada:- les dije y ellos me miraron extrañada

Gray necesito la ayuda de juvia, no se si puedes pedirles que nos ayude?:- le dije mientras el se quedo pensativo por un momento

No hay problema si juvia de verdad es de ayuda, entonces no te preocupes:- me dijo con una sonrisa

Gracias:- le dije :- ahora si les diré lo que se

Así les explique cuidadosamente el plan para traer a Lucy de vuelta…

Que tan probable de que sea ella?:- me pregunto curioso Gray

Ni si quiera yo misma estoy segura:- le conteste un poco a penada

Yo te ayudare, apareció Gajeel para animarme

Pero lo primero, es confirmar si es Lucy:- me dijo Erza

Es por eso que necesito la ayuda de juvia:- les dije

Bien si es así, no te preocupes, cuando partimos?:- me dijo Gray dándome su apoyo

En cuanto antes mejor:- le dije con una sonrisa mientras Gajeel me abrazaba por la cintura

Bien entonces vallamos:- les dije finalmente mientras que salíamos al lago más cercano, íbamos de camino al lago justo cuando nos encontramos con natsu en el camino.

Natsu, Happy se han tardado en volver:- le dijo Erza al verlos

Te tenemos una buena noticia:- le dijo cana al ver su deprimente estado

La he visto:- dijo natsu impasiblemente

Has visto a quien?:- pregunto con cautela Gray

A Lucy:- dijo Happy confirmándolo

Que paso con ella?, como esta?, donde esta?, esta bien?, natsu di algo:- le pidió cana con impaciencia al ver el rostro serio de natsu

Lucy no reconoció a natsu y nos taco para luego desaparecer:- contesto Happy finalmente

Que? como? Ella hizo eso? pero como?:- pregunte yo con desesperación

**Natsu pov:-**

La mujer que tenía enfrente era Lucy, pero por alguna razón se ve diferente:- a decir verdad estaba perturbado por lo que había pasado

**Flas back:-**

Poco después de hablar de Lucy camine sin rumbo hasta llegar a un lago algo retirado del poblado al que íbamos inicialmente, estaba fastidiado y molesto solo por hablar de Lucy.

También tengo que arreglar las cosas con Lissana ya que no hacemos más que pelear cuando sale a relucir el nombre de Lucy.

Es que no la entiendo por que se pone celosa de una persona que ni siquiera veo, y por más que lo pensaba muchas cosas a mí alrededor terminaban relacionadas con Lucy, es por eso, que es mayor mi molestia.

Así que repentinamente escuche una melodía extraña, el lenguaje no lo reconocía pero de alguna manera la sensación era realmente triste.

Por alguna razón me fui acercando hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba parada una mujer en el lago, un aura de misterio la rodeaba, vistiendo un vestido largo de color blanco de tirantes.

Natsu, que pasa?:- me pregunto Happy acercándole a mi pues lo había dejado atrás

Lucy:- dije al ver a aquella mujer de cabellos negro que estaba parada junto en el medio del lago

Lucy?:- dijo Happy desconcertado

Hey luce, por aquí:- grite para llamar su atención

No hay duda es Lucy:- dijo Happy con alegría al verla pero ella solo volteo

Quien eres?:- me dijo a la lejanía

Lucy soy yo natsu:-basto para que su actitud pasiva se acabara y se veía como si en cualquier momento fuera a colapsar

Lucy no ves que somos nosotros:- le dijo Happy intentando acercarse

Basta… no me llames:- dijo ella cayendo de rodillas

Happy:- le dije con una mirada significativa para que me llevara hasta ella y basto con eso para que me tomara de los hombros y voláramos en dirección a Lucy.

Lucy soy yo natsu:- le dije pero como respuesta de su parte

Puerta del león ábrete:- dijo ella con un tono encolerizado que nunca había visto en mi vida, de ahí apareció loke, pero se veía diferente no se veía como siempre tenía un rostro serio y lleno de ira.

Hey loke que te pasa?:- le pregunto Happy al verlo dirigirse a enfrentarse a nosotros

No te acerques a ella:- dijo impasible

Que te pasa loke que no quieres que regrese con nosotros?:- le pregunte esquivando su ataque

Desaparece natsu:- me dijo el mientras que me golpeaba de lleno en la cara y me dejaba casi inconciente de un solo golpe con dolor me levante de donde estaba

Que te pasa loke:- le dije mientras el disponía a marcharse

Pero entonces, mientras el caminaba al lado de Lucy, para luego tomarla entre sus brazos pues se había desmayado

Mi deber es proteger a Lucy aun que me cueste la vida y por tu culpa casi la perdemos:- dijo con ira y una mirada sombría mientras lentamente se sumergían en el agua desapareciendo

-fin del flashbacks-

Así que eso pasó:- dijo Erza seria

Aye! Por eso es que natsu se ve a si de pensativo:- dijo Happy alertándome de que había hablado de mas

Happy vallamos al gremio..

No, yo me quedo aquí ve con Lissana:- dijo finalmente mi amigo

**Levi pov:- **

Después de todo Levi tenias razón:- dijo cana

Mm Pero es no es lo mas importante loke la estaba protegiendo, mi pregunta es por que no dejo acercarse a natsu?:- dijo Gray

Entonces mi teoría es cierta, pero ahora sabemos que loke la protege me siento aliviada:- les dije

A veces me sorprende como es que loke la protege de esa manera:- dijo cana con picardía

No es muy difícil de entender:- dijo Erza asentando las cosas

Ahora que sabemos que es Lucy tenemos que tomar un plan de acción:-dije pensativa

Si y que se supone que haremos para librarla de donde esta?:- dijo Gray con seriedad

Si hubiera una manera de contactar algún espíritu estelar:- dije pensativa

HAAAA!:- dijo Gray dándonos un susto

Que pasa?:- le pregunte con interés

Ahora recuerdo, creo que acuario le dio un amuleto a juvia para comunicarse o algo así

En verdad?:- dijo cana con un brillo de esperanza

Si, solo espero que acuario pueda contarnos algo:- dijo Gray

Y por que demonios no nos dijiste antes:- la dijo cana zarandeándolo

Por que apenas me acabo de acordar:- dijo finalmente Gray mientras suspiraba cansada

Vamos que esperas, llévanos con tu novia acosadora:- le dijo nuevamente cana

Espero que acuario me de unos ricos pescados:- dijo Happy sobandose la pancita

Mas tarde en casa de juvia:-

Así que por eso necesitamos que utilices el amuleto que te dio acuario:- dijo Gray

Juvia lo trae en un momento:- dijo ella desapareciendo de la vista por unos momentos, hasta que después de unos minutos salio, del la habitación con el cabello un poco desordenado.

Juvia sabes como usarlo?:- dijo Gray al ver la concha de mar que tenia en la mano

Claro Gray-sama, juvia ocasionalmente con acuario-san:- dijo juvia haciendo que nuestras miradas se dirigieran de manera acecina sobre ella

Juvia por favor o hables más y comunícate con acuario:- dijo Gray al notar nuestras miradas acecinas hacia ella

**Lucy pov:- **

Una obscuridad inmoral llega a mi corazón, que fríamente roba mis emociones ¿Por qué sigo luchando contra ella?

Algo en mi interior se había agitado al ver aquel hombre pelirosa, por un momento de desesperación invadió mi ser, que era esa sensación tan amaga.

Por que me llamaba por mi nombre?, quien era el solo intentar recordarlo me hacia que mi mundo se sacudiera

Hime-sama, por favor no se esfuerce:- dijo apareciendo virgo

Virgo, que haces aquí?:- pregunte extrañada al verla

He venido por que nii-sama me contó que se sentía mal:- dijo ella tan servicial como siempre

Ah, no te preocupes estoy bien:- le dije mientras me sentaba sobre la cama observando al exterior.

Hoy el mar se ve radiante:- me dijo ella haciéndome sonreír

Tienes razón mira es la primera vez que veo tantos pececillos de colores por aquí:- le dije mirándolos por la ventana

Entonces escuche que Geyales-sama me llamaba, así despedí a virgo y me dirigí a salón central donde vi a Geyales-sama después de meses de ausencia, su cabellera negra lacia larga recogida sutilmente con una coleta baja, usando una armadura plateada y una capa azul marino, me hizo una seña para que me acercara a el.

Geyales-sama me da gusto que este de vuelta:- le dije haciendo una reverencia

Yo también estoy alegre de verte Lucy:- me dijo el con una sonrisa esplendorosa

Tengo que hablar contigo:- me dijo mirándome con sus hipnóticos ojos carmesí

Que sucede? He hecho algo mal?:- pregunte con precaución

Lucy querida, me temo que tus paseos exteriores tendrán que acabar:- me hablo suavemente como lo hacia siempre

Comprendo Geyales-sama:- le dije acercándome a su regazo

Mi preciosa Lucy:- me dijo el tomando con sus largos dedos mi cabello suavemente, mientras descansaba mi cabeza sobre sus piernas

* * *

**y bien les gusto?**

**bueno chicas, ya saben que me gusta leer sus comentarios, es por el bien de la historia, por lo que son importantes sus reviews , les gradesco que me pongan en favoritos,asi que les mando un fuerte abrazo de oso y un gran beso.**

**att:- simca90**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas iniciales:**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie Fairy tail de Hiro Mashima sensei.**

**2.- Si me pertenecieran Natsu le hubiera robado su primer beso a Lucy y Geral ya se hubiera secuestrado a Erza.**

**3.- Apartir de ahora estare respondiendo sus comentarios al final del capitulo.**

**no los entretengo mas y espero que disfruten de este capitulo:**

* * *

**Capitulo 4:-**

Cuando Lucy, dejo el gremio comprendimos la razón por la cual ella lo hacia y no podíamos dejarla. Ella nos dio la opción de buscar un nuevo usuario pero llegamos a la conclusión de que nos quedaríamos con ella.

No importan las consecuencias la protegeríamos hasta el final de sus días; ese fue el acuerdo al que llegamos todos nosotros.

El problema realmente no fue Lucy pues fue nuestra decisión quedarnos con ella, el problema fue cuando llegamos a este lugar llamado Oceanía.

Un castillo que se encuentra debajo el mar sus paredes son altas de fino mármol blanco y majestosas decoraciones en oro y perlas marinas, el agua no entra en este lugar y por las ventanas se puede observar el océano.

Impresionante en verdad pero me he desviado del tema. El problema fue el tal Geyales, el amo del castillo. El quiso separarnos de Lucy pero fue cuando Leo intervino a cambio de poder permanecer a su lado nos encargaríamos de que ella no recuerde nada y se mantenga alejada de cualquier forma de vida no autorizada.

Al principio Lucy vivía sola en ese solitario lugar perdiendo la cordura poco a poco. Entonces Geyales le dio 7 recipientes de color azul con un liquido que tenia que tomar y después rellenar el frasco con sus lagrimas.

Así lo hizo por 7 días después de eso callo inconciente su magia se debilito al extremo por lo cual no podíamos ir a verla salvo por leo quien tiene mayor poder mágico. Fue el quien la cuido cerca de tres semanas hasta que se recupero.

Sin embargo había perdido todas sus memorias y se convirtió en una mujer obediente de las órdenes de Geyales pero a cambio el poder de Lucy se volvió sorprendente por que ahora puede abrir nuestras puertas sin necesidad de las llaves.

A Lo que me refiero es que ella ahora puede dejar las llaves en el castillo e invocarnos en el lugar donde se encuentre aun que siendo mas especifico el tema. Lucy ya no tiene las llaves en su poder sino que se encuentran resguardadas por Geyales.

No obstante eso no se convirtió en impedimento para que seamos invocados por ella sino que por el contrario se podría decir que se ha convertido en una extraordinaria maga. Aun que no use sus poderes para un combate puedo sentir un incremento considerable en los ataques que aplico.

**Natsu Pov:-**

Pero que diablos, la que se fue es Lucy… ella es la que tiene que regresar. No entiendo como es que esa tonta termino metida en todo ese rollo de la chica del agua ¡por favor! no es que ella este muerta pero si fue su deseo marcharse entonces no hay mas por lo cual preocuparse.

Así seguí caminando hasta llegar al gremio aun que de cierta manera me duele que Happy allá preferido quedarse con ellos a venir con nosotros. Así entre al gremio para encontrar a Lissana ayudando a mirajane.

-Natsu:- dijo ella con una sonrisa al verme de regreso y acercándose a mi.

-Lissana ya estoy de vuelta:- le conteste besando ligeramente sus labios.

-¿Como te fue?:- me pregunto con una sonrisa mientras caminamos a la barra del gremio.

-Pues bien- dije observando al gremio estaba prácticamente vacío.

-¿Bien? te vez algo extraño:- me dijo analizándome con la mirada

-Bueno lo que pasa es… que vimos a Lucy- dije finalmente mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de molestia y mirajane se acercaba a mí.

-¿En verdad la viste?:- me pregunto mirajane emocionada mientras que el enojo de Lissana iba en aumento

-Si, pero ella se ve…-me quede pensativo en lo que encontraba las palabras correctas- diferente y no me recuerda- dije con un deje de tristeza pues aun ni yo me lo creía.

-Me pregunto si abra sufrido algún accidente:- dijo mirajane con angustia

-No, ese no es el problema- dijo apareciendo de la nada todos miramos con cierta incredulidad. Pero ¡si! ahí estaba de manera impasible en la entrada del gremio.

-¿Que haces aquí? Tú ya no perteneces a este gremio- le conteste seriamente

-Eso es lo que tu piensas- me respondió mientas que mirajane, Lissana y el resto de los que estábamos miran con sorpresa.

-Ya, ya, cálmense por favor- intervino el viejo wakaba tratando de calmar los ánimos

-He venido a ver al maestro- hablo con sequedad mientras me dirigía una mirada despctiva

-No esta, regresa más tarde- dijo Mirajane de manera calmada

-No tengo tanto tiempo, pero le dejare un recado:- dijo tomando un papel y una pluma que le proporciono mirajane.

-Si tienes tiempo de estar aquí, donde dejaste a Lucy?:- le pregunte para ver que su mortal calma se acaba al golpearme en la cara con un puñetazo

-No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre:- dijo loke entre dientes

-Solo estoy preguntándote por que me preocupa:- le respondí pero la furia de sus ojos no se iba

-A ti no te importa que le pase… Claro lo dejaste el día en que Lissana se convirtió en tu novia:- me contesto agresivamente haciendo que me encienda

-A Lissana No la metas en esto ella no tiene la culpa:- dije yo defendiéndola

-Ella es igual de culpable que tú ¿o no? Lissana:- dijo loke ironizando y dedicándonos una sonrisa torcida y una mirada sombría

-De que están hablando?:- dijo mirajane mirando incrédula la situación que se desarrolla

-De lo que oyes mira, tu preciosa hermanita, se encargo de alejar a Lucy mientras estaba cerca de Natsu:- dijo loke con rabia

-Eso no es cierto Lissana nunca haría algo como eso:- dije y tratando de defenderla mientas que el rostro de Lissana se ve desencajado

-Ya no iba a tolerar mas a ese tipo cuando de la nada apareció elfman y romeo sosteniéndome de ambos brazos y al frente Max

-No hagas esto Natsu, el sigue siendo nuestro nakama:- dijo Max

-Muévete o saldrás herido:- le dije con rabia creciente

-Siempre eres así Natsu, haces las cosas sin importar lo que digan los de más:- me dijo acomodándose los lentes

- ¿y que?:- le grite desde donde estaba

-Esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo:- dijo el para darse la vuelta para salir del gremio

-Si, ve a otra parte y lúcete:- le dije aun siendo sostenido por elfman y romeo

-Yo no necesito lucirme con nadie más si no es Lucy, por que YO LA AMO:- dijo finalmente para salir de una vez por la puerta y desaparecer mientras yo era liberado.

Esa ultima frase me daba vueltas en la cabeza, loke amar a Lucy?, lo veo poco probable pues es un mujeriego de primera y lo dejo mas que claro cuando estaba en el gremio

-Que romántico:- dijo la primera apareciendo sorpresivamente en el gremio, haciendo que mis ojos al igual que los demás se abrieran como platos y la mandíbula se nos cayera al suelo.

-¡Ara! Que agradable sorpresa verla por aquí primera:- dijo mirajane con un gesto amable mientras que Lissana había desaparecido del lugar.

-Estaba tan aburrida así que decidí venir a echar un vistazo y me encuentro con una disputa de amor:- dijo ella con alegría mientras que me miraba

-No, es así primera:- le dijo mirajane

-Ah ¿no?, a mi me pareció que ¡si!, que lastima:- dijo ella con dramatismo

-Me voy a casa:- le anuncie a mira para salir del gremio, en busca de ordenar mis sentimientos y mas importante por que ese desgraciado de loke se expresa así de Lissana.

Por alguna razón no solo me había molestado, saber que Lissana se metía en mi relación con Lucy, si no que lo que mas me enoja es que ese descarado de lo que este enamorado de ella, pero que le puede ver si es una chica gritona, mandona, no tiene delicadeza y siempre anda gritando por todo.

**¿Como es posible de que alguien se enamore de ella con su actitud?.**

-¿Tu no lo crees posible?:- me dijo una vocecita suave a mis espaldas haciendo que me espantara peor que un gato

- Jajajaja que divertido eres Natsu-kun:- me dijo una pequeña silueta con una rubia cabellera

- Primera:- dije sorprendido al verla

- Vamos no me llames así, dime mavis:- me dijo ella con una calida sonrisa

- Natsu-kun te contare una historia prometes escucharla desde el principio hasta el final?:- me dijo ella mientras que recuperaba mi compostura

- Si, de que trata?:- dije con interés pues lo que quiera que fuera a contar la primera será interesante

- Bueno pues veras:

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en la época que todas las tierras eran una, se dice que la tierra era un lugar inhabitable, sin embargo poco a poco fue cambiando, criaturas fabulosas y personas con grandiosos poderes aparecieron, poblaron la tierra cuando fue creado se formaron cuatro poderosos reinos.

El reino de los dragones, humanos, ondinos y los demonios

Pero al paso del tiempo el reino ondino callo por la maldad del reino de los demonios, dejando destruido aquel que una vez fue un prospero, rico y poderoso reino o al menos eso.

"es lo que cree la mayoría."

El reino de los ondinos abarca el basto mar azul. A cambio de su supervivencia renunciaron a pisar tierra firme, para mantenerse a salvo en la tranquilidad que les ofrece el mar.

Aislados de los demás reinos, ocultos, apartados de los demás.

Pues el reino de los humanos ha probando su valía, pero también su fragilidad, los ondinos no olvidaron, el daño que hicieron los demonios en su reino. Pero para mantener el equilibro entre reinos, algunos pocos humanos son llevados a otros reinos.

Los ondinos, hace ya mucho tiempo tomaron una tradición, dejaron en el reino humano varias preciadas posesiones para seleccionar a los humanos que serán llevados a el reino ondino.

-¿He? y todo esto ¿que tiene que ver conmigo?- le dije con una ceja levantada y ella hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-¡Déjame terminar!:- dijo ella con cierto enojo entonces mejor me quede callado para terminar de escuchar el relato.

-Como te decía: los ondinos esparcieron específicamente 5 preciosas joyas que se activan al entrara en contacto con la persona indicada, por ejemplo un anillo… el anillo llamado "Alier" es la joya mas famosa, entre las demás.

-¿Alier?:- dije yo meditando de donde lo había escuchado antes

-Si, es un anillo que se dice que te concede cualquier deseo, pero el anillo únicamente escoge a mujeres.

-¿Por que solo a mujeres?:- pregunte curioso

-No cualquier mujer: escogerá a la mujer de más puros sentimientos, según se dice el anillo de Alier esta relacionado con la realeza del reino ondino, por lo que la mujer que sea seleccionada por aquel anillo será llevada al reino ondino al cabo de tres días, tiempo suficiente para que la chica escogida se despida de todos sus seres queridos.

-¿Y después que pasa?:- ahora me ganaba la curiosidad

Pues eso depende de la doncella que halla sido llevada al reino ondino, pues los ondinos son criaturas nobles y honorables. Pero también son muy cerrados y estrictos con sus normas, una vez que el deseo de la joven se halla cumplido, tendrán que cumplir con su parte que es desposarse con aquel que este destinada a unirse, tanto puede ser un rey como un príncipe no se sabe:- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

—Y como se puede traer de vuelta alguien que fue llevado a ese reino?:- le dije con impaciencia

—No es fácil traer a alguien que ha sido elegido por aquel anillo, pues hablamos de la realeza del reino ondino:- dijo secamente mirándome a los ojos

—Pero es posible?:- mi mirada se quedaba fija sobre ella

—Nada es imposible en este mundo Natsu-Kun:- me dijo ella finalmente mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa:- pero ahora quiero saber por que tu interés?

—Bueno es solo curiosidad:-. Dije yo tratando de zafarme de su mirada acosadora

—Se dice que… solo un hombre que ame verdaderamente a joven en cuestión y que el sentimiento sea reciproco puede pedir un duelo con aquel que sea el amo del anillo o en su defecto es que si después de 7 años el deseo de la mujer elegida no es cumplido ella será liberada, sin embargo si su deseo es cumplido, a partir del momento en que es cumplido tendrá que desposarse.

-Ya veo- ahora lo mas importante que hago yo pidiendo esta clase de información, pero si es cierto eso significa que Lucy esta atrapada en el reino ondino, tengo tantas dudas…. Ahora resulta que se va a casar!

Ni siquiera me dijo que es lo que quería decirme, tres días! Va… ¿entonces cuando? ¿como es que ella termino ahí?

* * *

**¿les gusto?**

**¡Hola! **

**Chicos y chicas que me leen siento tardarme tanto pero estos dias he sufrido las concecuencias de mis actos XD nada grave pero me he quedado sin intenet y sin inspiracion por un largo rato. por ello me estoy dando una escapadita para publicar lo que ya tengo listo y corregido como este capitulo.**

**Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado pues como les dije antes no he tenido mucha inspiracion y he estado ocupada, por eso les pido una disculpa por el retrazo.**

**gracias por leerme y estoy muy contenta con sus comentarios pero como lo dije por falta de tiempo sere breve:**

**lovyrs: gracias por leer espero que te guste este capitulo =)**

**azulkg: bueno espero que te guste este capitulo! y si loke es un amor **

**miner1144:- si pero ahora el tiene que reaccionar =) espero que te halla gustado el capitulo **

**L´muk:- ya me tarde sorry pero igual espero que te guste**

**kanami:-gracias por leer creo que en este acapitulo se aclararan parte de tus dudas ;D**

**akumy-chan:-no, lucy no se transformo en espiritu , ni tampoco esta muerta, solo fue llevada a otro reino desconocido XD**

**yukatsu009:- a qui esta el capitulo y espero que te agrade**

**setsukaheel:- setsu, jejeje ya vez se hace lo que se puede y espero que tambien te valla bien a ti con los tuyos =)**

**ASay 20:- espero no haberte hecho esperar de maciado y muchas gracias por comentar esta historia me haces feliz.**

**bunso chicos espero que haya sido de su agrado y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews ¿si?. les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo a todos y que tengas un buen dia.**

**att:- simca90**


	5. Vamos a rescatar a lucy!

**Notas iniciales:**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen a la Serie Fairy tail de Hiro Mashima sensei.**

**2.- Si me pertenecieran Natsu le hubiera robado su primer beso a Lucy y Geral ya se hubiera secuestrado a Erza.**

**3.- Apartir de ahora estare respondiendo sus comentarios al final del capitulo.**

**no los entretengo mas y espero que disfruten de este capitulo:**

* * *

**Capitulo 5:-**

**Levi pov:-**

Ahora comprendo mejor la situación. Por ahora el deseo de Lucy no se ha hecho realidad y eso es un alivio pero el problema es traerla de vuelta:- dije yo pensativa, entonces como única respuesta fue:- el único que tal vez podría pelear por ese derecho es loke

-Tal vez si…- intento decir Happy:- Natsu

-No, por culpa de Natsu Lucy esta donde esta- se quejo cana

-¿como se supone que vamos a traerla de vuelta?- dijo Gray con un tono de preocupación

-No hay remedio- Erza se quedo pensativa un momento- definitivamente tiene que ser el.

-Pero el ni siquiera lo reconoce, no podemos pedile simplemente hazlo- conteste con molestia

-Es verdad el cabezota piensa pedirle matrimonio a Lissana- dijo Happy comiendo pescado

—¡QUE!:- dijo Erza y cana con cara de enojo

- Pero si la salamandra es feliz con la hermana de mirajane entonces no podemos contar con el- dijo Gajeel desde el marco de la puerta con un palillo en boca cruzando los brazos y los ojos cerrados.

-Eso es cierto- dijo finalmente Gray de manera pensativa sentado en el sillón.

-No, Natsu no ama a Lissana- contesto Happy comiendo otro pescado que saco de algún sitio- lo que Natsu aun no sabe es lo que de verdad siente por Lucy

-Ese es el verdadero problema- dijo Gray dejándose caer en el sillón de color azul de su casa

-Y valla que problema- dijo cana tomando de su botella para después colocarla sobre su pierna volviendo a sumergirnos en como solucionar este problema.

-solo hay que presionar un poco a Natsu- dijo Happy dejándonos sorprendidos

-¿presionar? ¿De que forma?- deje mirando cuidadosamente lo que me fuera a decir Happy que estaba sentado al centro de la mesa.

-solo tenemos que recordarle a Lucy- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

Recordarle a Lucy como si no lo hiciéramos cada vez que podemos. Aun que el la ha visto recientemente y la reconoció a pesar de lo cambiada que esta cabe que tengamos una posibilidad de convencer a Natsu.

Después de una larga platica el anochecer callo y nos retiramos a nuestros respectivos hogares para descansar. Con una pequeña esperanza.

Solo espero que en verdad el deseo de Lucy no se haga realidad.

**Natsu pov:-**

Después de estar platicando con la primera me quedo una extraña sensación ¿que es lo que abra querido decirme con eso? ¿Que es lo que yo quiero saber?

Todo sin duda gira alrededor de Lucy

¿Por que le estoy dando vueltas al asunto?

-por que eres un idiota que no quiere reconocer que te gussta Lucy- respondió mi felino amigo entrando por la ventana

-Happy, pensé que estabas con los chicos- le dije tratando de actuar como si nada pasara.

- basta Natsu haz estado evadiendo el tema de Lucy desde que se fue- me dijo con una mirada seria y una voz como nunca en la vida hubiera escuchado- Lucy se fue de aquí por que no soportaba verte con Lissana.

-ella solo se fue un día- replique recordando lo sucedido.

-Lucy intento decirte que te quería, pero ese día Lissana te pido que fueras su novio- me dijo recordando aquella ocasión.

-pero fue por recuperar el tiempo perdido con Lissana, yo le prometí que cuando fuéramos grandes nos casaríamos- replique enojado no se por que tengo que discutir esto con mi mejor amigo.

-pero tu NO AMAS a Lissana- me dijo Happy volando frente a mi- o dime ¿Por qué besabas a Lucy cuando estaba dormida?

-Yo… lo hice por que la amo- hasta entonces me di cuenta de la magnitud de mis palabras, fue cuando repentinamente me sentí arder por la ira y darme cuenta de mi gran estupidez.

Fue el momento en que sentí como había cometido el gran error de mi vida, el estar con Lissana por una promesa. No puedo seguir de esta manera engañándome y lastimando a Lissana en el trayecto.

-gracia Happy- le dije saliendo en dirección al puerto lo primero que Hare será traer de vuelta a Lucy y después hablare con Lissana, si eso Hare o ¿será mejor hablar con Lissana y luego ir a rescatar a Lucy?

Entonces mi desesperación revolví mi cabello y fue cuando en el camino vi a Erza, Gray, juvia, cana, Gajeel y Levi mirándome como si me hubieran estado esperando por mucho tiempo entonces los mire y es como si hubiéramos hecho un plan de ataque.

-que bueno que estés de vuelta cabeza de humo- me dijo Gray pasando su brazo sobre mi hombro

-¿entonces vamos por Lucy?- dijo cana entre enojada y contenta.

-si, pero ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?- pregunte pues si bien tengo idea de lo que tengo que hacer no tengo idea de donde puedo ir.

- vamos a ir a altamar de ahí se hace un hechizo de invocación en medio de la noche- me respondió Levi con su eterna paciencia mientras que me daba indicaciones breves de lo que tenia que hace mientras tomábamos camino a el barco mas cercano.

Después de viajar y terminar mas mareado que de de costumbre por el barco. llegamos a un punto en el mar abierto donde no se veía mas que el reflejo de las estrellas en el cielo.

-cana, por favor- dijo Levi haciendo que cana sacara un par de cosas de su bolsa que no alcance a ver que era.

-juvia necesito que estés alerta- dijo Gray haciendo que juvia automáticamente entrara en posición de batalla.

-Natsu necesitamos que estés bien, en estas tierras tenemos poca ventaja- me dijo Levi mirándome fijamente.

-lo se, vamos por Lucy- Levi estaba completamente preparada e informada de cómo traer de vuelta a Lucy cosa que yo no me había molestado en saber o averiguar antes de venir.

-será mejor que te apresures Levi mi hechizo en Natsu y Gajeel esta por terminar-dijo cana recordándonos que gracias a una ilusión parece que estamos en tierra firma y no en el barco.

-No te preocupes cana a partir de aquí yo me encargo- dijo Gray quitándose la playera para lanzarse al mar- Ice maker FLOOR.

-que genial es Gray-sama- dijo juvia con corazones saliendo por sus ojos mientras nosotros saltamos al piso hecho por Gray.

- ahora si, Natsu recita este hechizo mientras quemas lo que hay en este recipiente- dijo Levi apresurándome a hacerlo.

-esta bien no te preocupes- le dije caminando hasta el borde del hielo quedando justo frente al mar mire el papel y comenzase a leer lo escrito:

Perfecto por naturaleza, la realeza se realza por su belleza el destino que los ondinos han escogido es vivir escondidos conservando el equilibrio el anillo de Alier han escogido a un ser querido haciendo acto de presencia para recuperar lo que he perdido.

Estrella mensajera que brillas con intensidad ve y dile a Lucy Hearthefilia que la quiero de verdad.

Entonces tome lo que me había dado Levi y lo incendie con mis propias manos dejando que el resto cayera al mar.

Repentinamente una luz brillante empezó a parecer en el mar y de la nada emergió un enorme castillo blanco. De el una puerta se abrió dejando ver un par de siluetas que salían del castillo.

-¿Quién osa tratar de robarme a mi prometida?- se escucho una voz proveniente de una de las siluetas mientras que conforme se acercaban podía observar mejor de quienes se trataban.

-yo he venido por Lucy- conteste con un tono firme sin exaltaciones.

-su deseo se ha cumplido, ella tiene que casarse conmigo- me contesto un hombre alto como Laxus de buena musculatura de una mirada penetrante y con voz de un comandante.

Definitivamente este tipo es fuerte, entonces una sonrisa se dibuja lentamente en mi rostro mientras que me siento cada vez mas encendido por que a su lado esta ella, mi razón de vivir y mi motivo de estar aquí.

Lucy usando un vestido entallado y largo en color blanco inmaculado, su precioso cabello rubio se ha convertido en un negro azabache recogido en una coleta alta.

-cual de el deseo de Lucy- pregunto con cautela Levi desde atrás acercándose a mi.

-querida, diles cual fue tu deseo- mirando como aquel sujeto toma delicadamente el mentón de Lucy para depositar un beso en sus labios. Pero al fijarme bien note que sus ojos no tenían brillo alguno y su mirada se veía vacía y sin expresión.

- mi deseo fue: que Natsu me rescatara habiendo aclarado sus sentimientos- dijo ella y para sorpresa del aquel tipo entonces dijo:

- por desgracia no puedes llevártela chico- dijo el mientras que de los ojos de Lucy salían lagrimas.

-como te atreves a hacer llorar a Lucy ¡bastardo!- dije queriéndome abalanzar sobre el tipo.

-Sr. Me temo que tenemos un problema sus leyes dicen que si el deseo de la doncella no se cumple en 7 años será libre, pero también dice que la persona amada puede solicitar un duelo antes de que se cumpla su deseo- le dijo Levi con intriga y entonces continuo- pero si el deseo de Lucy fue que este soquete que tengo a mi lado la viniera a rescatar ¿no suena algo injusto?

-Puede que sea injusto pero ella sabia que al cumplirse su deseo se tendría que desposar conmigo, por lo que no veo problema alguno en casarme con esta hermosa dama.- dijo el atrayéndola hacia el.

-yo he venido a retarte a ti para poder rescatarla, entonces su deseo no esta completo- dije yo entre colmillos mirando como el hombre se quedaba pensativo por un momento.

- entonces tomare este duelo pero si fallas ella se quedara conmigo para siempre siendo la reina de Oceanía- me dijo el mientras que yo me siento a rabiar.-pero si ganas la dejare libre.

-entonces es un hecho- dije contento al saber que tengo una oportunidad que no echaré a perder.

-como veo que tienes apoyo hagamos que el duelo sea mas interesante- dijo el quitándose la capa que lleva para ponérsela en los hombros a Lucy.

-Juguemos el juego de la corona consta de de 8 turnos- entonces hizo aparecer un trono en medio del agua junto con una corona junto con un escenario escabroso de gran tamaño.- pero la persona que este en el trono no puede moverse de ahí hasta que alguien mas le robe la corona.

(El juego de la corona lo saque de un wanga hecho por SUI llamado La Torre De Dios)

Sin embargo la persona a quien le quiten la corona no podrá volverse a sentar en el trono- hablo Lucy secundando a aquel sujeto- en el juego se necesitan cinco personas.

-perfecto- conteste mientras que me siento más que listo para reclamar a Lucy como mía.

Del agua emergieron un par de hombres altos vestidos en armaduras y una mujer de cabellos verdosos y traje de color negro.

-Geyales-sama cuales son nuestras ordenes- dijeron los recién llegados inclinándose ante aquel sujeto llamado Geyales.

-vamos a tener un jugo de corona- dijo señalándonos sutilmente.-han venido a reclamar la mano de mi prometida.

-comprendemos- dijeron los tres colocándose tras de Lucy y Geyales.

-nosotros vamos contigo- me dijo Erza haciendo que me volteara para ver que cuento con el apoyo de Gray, Gajeel y Levi.

-Estaremos apoyándolos- se acerco cana hacia nosotros.

-Gray-sama usted puede hacerlo- le dijo juvia haciendo su cursi escena del momento.

Así avanzamos decididos para traer a Lucy de vuelta. Unidos como siempre lo hemos hecho.

-Lu-chan mas te vale que te pongas a pensar en una buena explicación- dijo Levi señalándola con destreza.

Pero ella solo nos miro altiva y una media sonrisa torcida se dibujo en su rostro.

-Geyales-sama por favor no se contenga- dijo Lucy acercándose a el ¡pero que le pasa¡ me esta engañando con otro. No contenta con eso lo beso en ¡MI CARA!.

-ya escucharon los deseos de su futura reina- dijo Geyales para hacer que los otros tres se pusieran en guardia.

-salamandra no me vallas a estorbar- me dijo Gajeel relamiéndose los labios.

-lo mismo digo fierrito- le dije tronándome los nudillos.

Y finalmente un arbitro apareció de la nada con una véngala en las mano.

-jugadores las reglas son simples: si alguno de sus jugadores queda fuera del área establecida no puede volver a jugar, esta permitido todo tipo de ataques y armas.

Quien haya permanecido mas rondas en el trono gana. Cada ronda es de 20 minutos, el equipo que este en el trono al final del set gana la ronda.

¿Alguna duda?- dijo el pequeño hombrecillo pez que se hace pasar por arbitro.

-Ninguna- respondimos nosotros y ellos solo tomaron su posición en la arena que presentaron para este juego absurdo.

-el mío es Geyales- les dije mientas que Levi me miro

-yo voy por Lucy- me dijo ella con decisión dispuesto a neutralizarla

- yo voy por el sujeto mas alto- nos señalo Erza

-entonces voy por la dama de negro- dijo Gray

-ya se el mío es el que queda-dijo Gajeel con su mirada fija en nuestros enemigos.

-QUE COMIENCE EL JUEGO DE LA CORONA- dijo el árbitro.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**ya estoy de vuelta con este capitulo que espero les guste, mil disculpas por el retrazo pero hay situaciones por las que no puedo publicar de manera regular, pero espero que me sigan hasta el final de esta hitoria. les comunico que este sera uno de los capitulos finales muchas gracias por leer, tambien no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios.**

**azulkg: si natsu es un cabezota pero en verdad es lindo Xd si a mi tabien me alegro que lo golpeara y bueno lissana es otra historia me pregunto que hare con ella 3X)**

**A-Z miner1144A-Z:exacto jajajaja espero que te halla gustado este capitulo y yo tambien la odio no se por que pero no me agrada =T.**

**ASay 20:pues creo que en este capitulo se descubriras que hizo XD sinceramente espero que te halla gustado**

**nalu love: si, espero que te guste el capitulo muchas gracias por comentar.**

**sayuki yukimura:es muy tonto mas bien dirira yo, maldito natsu en mi otro fic XD si de escho segun mi imaginacion se ve muy sexi XD y no te preocupes ya estoy por terminarlo.**

**bunso chicos espero que haya sido de su agrado y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews ¿si?. les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo a todos y que tengas un buen dia.**

**att:- simca90**


	6. Resolucion

**Notas iniciales:**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen a la Serie Fairy tail de Hiro Mashima sensei.**

**2.- Si me pertenecieran Natsu le hubiera robado su primer beso a Lucy y Geral ya se hubiera secuestrado a Erza.**

**3.- muchas gracias por quienes siguieron esta historia y a quienes la lean en el futuro **

**no los entretengo mas y espero que disfruten de este capitulo:**

* * *

**Capitulo 6:**

Una luz cegadora cubrió la arena de la corona mientras que Erza rápidamente se reequipo con su armadura de alas negra mientras que Natsu se cubrió en llamas abalanzándose directamente sobre Geyales.

Geyales y los otros dos sujetos se encargaron de parar el paso de los chicos tomando ventaja de la situación Lucy tomo la corona sentándose en el trono.

La violenta lucha se desato y Levi no pudo acercarse a Lucy en ningún momento. Cuando por fin Erza logro alcanzar el trono. Lucy invoco a caprico que detuvo de golpe a Erza.

-Lucy ¿a caso no quieres volver con nosotros?- grito Levi con desesperación mientras la lucha se hacia mas fiera y Natsu iba perdiendo ventaja contra Geyales pues su elemento es el agua.

-Lucy no te puede responder- apareciendo gemí y mini. Tomando la forma de la misma Lucy defendiéndola.

El tiempo paso tan rápido cuando nos dimos cuenta habíamos perdido el primer set. Lucy resaltaba notablemente sentada en aquel gigantesco y grotesco trono de piedra.

Pero aun así los chicos dieron lucha hasta el final.

**Natsu pov:-**

En el segundo set nuevamente perdidos contra Geyales y sus secuaces notando que Lucy estaba inmóvil en el trono y nosotros sin mucho que poder hacer.

En el tercer set después del ensayo y error que habíamos tenido en los dos primeros Erza fue de frente con su armadura de la emperatriz del rayo segundo de la re-equipo con su armadura del rey del mar.

Gray comenzaba a congelar todo a su paso mientras que Gajeel destrozo las grandes rocas deshaciéndonos de los puntos que nos impedían la visión y creando secretamente un paso seguro hacia el trono.

La batalla se hizo fiera, Geyales no estaba dispuesto a retroceder ni un milímetro pero al ver a Lucy recordé mi motivo por el cual luchar.

Es cierto que no la merezco pero no me puedo ir de aquí sin que me de una oportunidad de demostrare lo que siento verdaderamente por ella. He sido un tonto desde el principio por no haberme dado cuenta de lo que sentía, por estar molesto y no darme cuanta de cuan importante es para mi.

El puño de Geyales se estrello en mi rostro lanzándome varios metros lejos de el y de el trono.

-será mejor que te rindas ella será la mejor reina que halla existido- me dijo el mientras que se acomodaba su guante.

El poder de ese tipo era realmente sorprendente y su capacidad de respuesta de ataque es muy rápida y certera. –Maldición- dije estrellando mis puños en la roca.

-yo voy a traer a Lucy de regreso- dije limpiándome el hilo de sangre que escurría de mi boca.

-primero tendrás que pasar por mi antes de eso, muchacho- nuevamente intercambiamos golpes apenas logrando esquivar sus ataques.

Después de una cuantas veces vi como Erza se veía bastante seria en su combate mientras que Gray se apoyaba con Gajeel para derrotar a sus respectivos contrincantes.

La pelea continuo por un largo rato hasta que Levi logro posicionarse en el trono. Al final del tercer set y así la lucha continuo.

Al llegar al último set estábamos cansados y con una excelente oportunidad de ganar pues estamos empatados con el equipo de Geyales.

Mientras nosotros nos llenamos de confianza ellos se empezaban a ver con preocupación. Por lo que se hizo un juego de todo por el todo.

El equipo ganador asegurara el futuro de Lucy. Es algo que me atormenta pero no puedo dejar que ellos ganen este set por lo que tenemos que lograr que Gray permanezca en el trono hasta el final del set.

**Lucy pov:- **

Todo a mí alrededor estaba completamente oscuro. Tenia la sensación de volar suavemente mientras que una calida sensación me envuelve.

Mire nuevamente a mi lado notando mi cama vacía otra vez. Como todas las mañanas que me levanto voy al baño y me lavo mi cara recordándome a mi misma el por que no esta aquí.

Sin poder contenerlo las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de mis ojos ¿Por qué no estas conmigo Natsu? Encogiéndome en el baño y después de derramar algunas lágrimas me vuelvo a lavar la cara.

Camine hacia la cocina y notando los trastes sucios de la cena de ayer un vaso, un plato y mi sartén.

Busque en mi armario ropa para ponerme el día de hoy solo tome un vestido blanco sencillo de tirantes me coloque mis sandalias. Antes de salir tome mis llaves, dinero y lo coloque dentro de una pequeña bolsa de mano y una sombrilla.

El verano ha llegado y con el un calor insoportable. Hoy se cumplen tres años desde que sucedió el encuentro con Geyales.

Camine por la ciudad hasta encontrar una florería.

-buenos días Lucy ¿que te voy a despachar el día de hoy?- me dijo la siempre y atenta señora Rosena con su eterno delantal rosa a cuados blancos.

-pues me gustaría esta vez un arreglo de dalias- mirando la variedad que tenia de ellas- me gustan esas rosas con blanco.

- esta bien dame un momento y te preparo tu arreglo- me dijo ella tomando delicadamente las flores en sus manos para después adentrarse en su pequeño local para armar el arreglo.

-Lu-chan que bueno que te veo- se acerco a mí corriendo Levi con una alegre sonrisa mientras agita su mano en señal de saludo.

-Levi-chan ¿Qué sucede? Dije al verla así de contenta.

-pues te lo tengo que decir- me dijo ella y luego miro de un lado a otro y se acerco a mi oído-estoy embarazada.

-felicidades- le dije a m mejor amiga envolviéndonos en un calido abrazo. Entones salio Rosena con mi arreglo listo. hermosamente decorado con papel trasparente y un bello moño amarillo.

-aquí tienes tu arreglo Lucy- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras que yo le doy el dinero del ramo.

- gracias Rosena- le dije pasara irme junto con Levi.

- ¿vas a ir ahí otra vez?- me pregunto curiosa mientras que yo solo asentí.

-aun no puedo creer todo lo que paso- le dije melancólica al recordar lo sucedido.

-nunca lo vas a olvidar ¿verdad?- me dijo ella mientras que mi entorno se volvía tranquilo.

-no, podría hacer eso jamás- le dije caminando a mi destino- fue una promesa que hice.

-si lo recuerdo- me dijo ella caminado tranquilamente a mi lado- ¿entonces es hoy?

-si, Levi hoy se cumplen tres años desde que Natsu me fue a rescatar- entonces me acerque el ramo de flores para degustar su aroma.

-¿por cierto donde esta?- y fue cuando recordé por que no esta a mi lado.

-el muy sonso se fue a una misión de un año hace unos días- dije llorando desconsoladamente.

- ¿entonces por que estas tan mal amiga? No será que ¿tu también estas embarazada?- me dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-hay no puede ser… o ¿tal vez si?- dije sintiéndome nerviosa ante mi propia declaración.-pero primero hagamos lo primero.

Así caminamos tranquilamente hasta llegar al lago donde suelo ir con Natsu a pescar para dejar flotar el ramo de flores.

Avanzando en el agua hasta desaparecer y luego hermoso brillo en el agua se logra apreciar signo de que han sido recibidas las flores.

-es hermoso- me dijo Levi observando detenidamente la escena.

-si que lo es, debería acompañarme a hacerlo- le dije invitándola a estar presente en este maravilloso evento.

- yo encantada claro si no te molesta- me dio ella con una linda sonrisa nos dimos la vuelta para retirarnos.

-claro que no me molesta lo hago todos los meses- le dije para que me acompañara la próxima vez.

- perfecto entonces me avisas para venir contigo- me dijo mi amiga para acompañarme a hacerme unos análisis de sangre.

Al legar esperamos pacientemente nuestro turno hasta que por fin llego. Mire a mí alrededor y luego observe como la enfermera se acercaba a mí con una enorme jeringa.

Al ver el tamaño de la aguja me horrorice y cerré mis ojos para no ver como me metían esa aguja en mis venas. Después de un momento de sufrimiento me senté a esperar los resultados al lado de Levi mientras platicamos.

Paso una hora exactamente cuando me entregaron los resultados con miedo y nerviosismo abrí el sobre lo leí detenidamente tanto que hasta sentí que todo a mi alrededor se había congelado.

-¿que sucede Lu-chan?- pero al no verme reaccionar Levi me quito el papel de las manos sus ojos se abrieron y repentinamente me abrazo sacándome de mi trance.

-felicidades Lu-chan tienes dos meses de embarazo-

-yo… estoy… ¡embarazada!- dije dando saltitos de alegría.

-pero Natsu no lo sabe- dije recordando con ahora enojo de que no estaba en la ciudad.

-por que no le dices a Rumi-chan que le envíe tu recado- me dijo Levi recordándome que en el gremio ha llegado una chica sorprendente pues su poder es el poder de archivo sin embargo puede enviar mensajes a grandes distancias.

Entonces llenas de emoción caminamos a toda prisa al gremio para buscar a Rumi-chan. Por un momento dude pero al enviar el mensaje supe inmediatamente que Natsu estar lleno de emoción.

En menos de lo que me imagine ya estaba rodeada por los miembros del gremio

**Happy pov:**

Estábamos de camino a nuestra larga misión de un año, cuando repentinamente nos llego un mensaje mental de Rumi.

-buenas tardes Natsu-san, Lucy-sama me ha pedido que le transmita un mensaje importante por lo cual le pido que tome asiento y escuche con atención.

-nee Happy ¿Qué es esto?- me dijo Natsu mirando la imagen de la chica frente a nosotros

-al parecer Lucy te ha mandado un recado, seguramente haz olvidado algo- dije encogiéndome de hombros. Cuando apareció la imagen del gremio festejando y luego de eso siguieron una lluvia de felicitaciones.

-Rumi-chan estas segura que lo esta viendo- apareció Lucy con su rostro sonrojado y un tono de voz inseguro.

- ¿Lucy? ¿que sucede te paso alo malo? ¿Estas bien?- dijo Natsu con preocupación pues a pesar de estar apenada se veía sumamente pálida.

-Natsu, se que te acabas de ir y que es una misión importante pero quiero decirte que yo- entonces vi como las mejillas de Lucy se tornaban color carmín y una pequeña mueca de preocupación surgía en su rostro.

-vamos Lu-chan tu puedes decirlo- dijo Levi dándole ánimos y ella asintió.

-eto… Natsu yo, yo estoy embarazada- dijo ella y entonces justo cuando iba a felicitar a Natsu note que estaba caminando en dirección contraria a nuestro destino.

-hey Natsu el tren esta del otro lado- le dije mientras el caminaba con cara de niño con dulce en mano.

-hay Happy voy a ser papa- dijo dando saltos de alegría por donde iba, presumiéndole a las personas que va a ser papa.

Tan concentrado estaba en regresar a magnolia que por primera vez en mi vida fui testigo de algo que nunca imagine ver.

Natsu no estaba mareado en el tren, pero estaba como frenético platicando con las personas de que va a ser padre incluso olvidándose por completo de mi.

-no tiene remedio- dije volando llevando mi patita a la frente mientras que recordé que Charlie estaba cuidando de nuestro pequeño jun.-

Entonces sentí que el tiempo que ha pasado ha valido la pena, pues después del regreso de Lucy, Gray y juvia anunciaron que se iban a casar, mientras que la boda de Gajeel y Levi estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Un largo año paso para que Natsu lograra hacerse novio de Lucy y unos meses después se casaron. Mientras que Erza repentinamente había resultado embarazada y mystogan apareció en la boda de Natsu y Lucy para felicitarlos.

Ahora vamos de regreso a magnolia pues mi amigo esta por ser el hombre mas desdichadamente feliz por tener a su primer hijo o hija en camino.

Al regresar Lissana lo tomo muy mal y no fue al gremio por un tiempo, pero hoy se ve feliz, al parecer Freed logro convencerla y ahora son novios y se gusssstaaan.

Después de un drama interminable y unos cuantos barriles de licor dejo que cana tuviera su primer novio oficial, que para disgusto de Gildards es Bachuss de Quarcerveros.

La pareja que mas nos sorprendió fue la de Mirajane con Laxus pues nunca notamos nada entre ellos hasta que un día anunciaron que se habían casado. Y Laxus les advirtió a todos los del gremio que quien toque a su mujer se muere.

Por otra parte romeo después de algunos años de relación de mejores amigos logro convertirse en novio de Wendy. Por lo que makao lo felicito por escoger a una buna chica.

Lyon después de el matrimonio de Gray con juvia, finalmente empezó a tratar con Flare corona y varios meses después nos invitaron a su boda.

Y los que mas se tardaron en casarse fueron elfman y Evergreen. Que si bien todo el gremio sabia que salían juntos no eran capaces de decirlo hasta que la fiebre de las bodas los golpeo y finalmente se casaron hace unas semanas.

Bizca y alzack acaban de tener a su segunda hija la cual le pusieron el nombre de Helen. con decir que hasta los espíritus de Lucy empezaron a tomar en serio sus relaciones.

Jujuju a mi me toco ver a virgo con el cabeza de chivo juju. Después de una seria rehabilitación Loki finalmente le es fiel a Aries y la chica enojona de acuario ya no nos intenta asesinar cada vez que Lucy la invoca.

Desde el día en que Lucy apareció en nuestras vidas, hemos sido capaces de sonreír nuevamente, aprendí que cuando alguien te susurra en la oscuridad no es bueno.

Los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas están aquí, en nuestro hogar, el lugar donde todo puede ser realidad.

Somos el gremio más ruidoso, el más poderoso, somos como una familia somos magos de Fairy Tail.

**Fin**

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Estoy contenta y triste por que hoy finalmente he terminado de publicar esta historia que me trajo una repentina lección, por que a decir verdad hubo alguien que se quejo conmigo por que cree que Natsu no se merece a Lucy (al menos en este fic). Y tiene razón pero como es de humanos herrar, también existen las segundas oportunidades.**

**Por eso espero de todo corazón que les halla gustado es te final. En esta ocasión no le hare epilogo pues esta historia se acaba pero la vida de una persona es tan larga que tal vez no lo pueda terminar de hacer así que esta historia quedara así.**

**Les agradezco a todos mis lectoras y lectores que han seguido este proyecto durante el proceso y para los que lo lean después. Sus reviews son siempre bien recibidos y aun que termine esta historia tengan por seguro que los leeré con mucho cariño.**

**De la misma manera los invito a que lean alguno de mis otros proyectos que hasta ahora todos son de Fairy Tail.**

**Muchas gracias en verdad, les deseo que tengan un buen día y les envio un beso y un abrazo**

**Att:Simca90**


End file.
